createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Coaster's Island
Isle of Ghost Created by u/Wono47 Geography Warm and Rainy. occasionally flooding from the Spirit river that runs parallel to the islands south coast. Hills run along the west coast. There is a desert on the Biology/Ethnicity There are two main species on the island. There are the reptilian species called Targona and the amphibious species known as Rompers. Although both species look scary they are both timid. The Targona live in the Northern area of the island. They feed on insects and cacti. Some Targona like to bath in the warm sunlight. Targona have be known to swim and can stay underwater for up to 3 hours. Targona are very shy and will bury themselves in the sand if they feel threatened. They have been seen using the swimming ability to “swim” through sand. This gave them the nickname land sharks. The Targona is known to travel in packs of up to 15. Females are the leaders of these tribes. On the other side of the island live the rompers. These species are closely related to frogs. They need to spend up to 7 hours a day in water to keep their skin from drying up. This factors into their diet as they eat fish and fruit. They nest in the treetops in makeshift forts. These forts are made from leaves and sticks. Rompers are solitary animals and can go months without interaction. The Rompers take great pride in their brightly colored chest. While the rest of their body is covered in shades of green or brown, the male Rompers belly is a mess of colors. The brighter the belly the more attracted a female will be. Unlike most species the male romper takes care of the young.Baby Rompers spend two years learning from their fathers before leaving to be by themselves. The island is home to 60 species of amphibians, 35 species of reptiles, 300 species of insects, and 62 species of bird. Over 700 fish species explore the reefs off the coast of the island. The island is filled with over 2000 different plant species. History The legend of the Isle of Ghost is from long ago. The island was named after its discover Philip Coaster. Coaster and a crew of 200 landed on the island long ago. They tried to start a civilization. One day a crew of five set off into the desert to try and see the rest of the island. They never returned. The crew sent many search parties but nobody could find them. Several of the crew reported hearing strange sounds coming from the darkness and seeing men walking in the distance. These were claims of ghost, but researchers today explain this as Targona running in the darkness. 4 months past and out of the blue 20 people disappeared. The crew begged Coaster to leave but Coaster wanted to stay. The men committed mutiny, but Coaster and and a few loyal followers fled into the desert. There bodies were never found. The crew then left the island. On the way back home 60 men died. When they returned home the survivors shared the stories of the mysterious island. Researchers are only just beginning to learn about the island. Society The Targona have a pack style. The pack is extremely close they only split up for breeding once every year for about a month. Your pack are the eggs that you hatch with. Every pack has a female leader. There is an exception though if the pack of Targona that your born with has no female then the firstborn male assumes the role of pack leader. Culture None Occurrence of Magic Although there is no known magic some Rompers have been know to become much bigger than normal. These Rompers almost never make it to adulthood. Several Targona have been seen being extremely faster than others Exports/Imports While on the island Coaster and his crew exported cacti and also coral. There is an abundance of trees and animals, but scientist have made Coaster’s island a protected area. This means no killing animals or destroying the environment. All scientific lodges have to be temporary. Posts: The Isle of Ghost The Animals of Coaster’s Island Screams of the Sands Little Cabin in the Desert